The next generation!
by Ineshi
Summary: Time never stops, just like the life of everybody in Strawberry panic. They did live their own life: college, move, family expansion and work. What happened after all those years when the new generation is born?


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Time never stops, just like the life of everybody in Strawberry dorms. They lived their own life: college, move, family expansion and work. What will happen now after all those years. The new generation is born.? This story takes place after twenty years of the original series.

~I do not own Strawberry Panic. Only this story. Please review my story ~

* * *

Very impatient, I looked at my silver watch. The watch was engraved with three little hearts. They were small, but the details were perfect. A magnificent work of a silversmith. It was a magnificent. It was received as a gift from my wife. The time passed slowly while I was waiting. Very impatient, I sat on the toilet seat. I was already two weeks late. I heard my watch slowly and gently tapping as I watched the hands on my watch. Finally the minute hand pointed to the sixty and the long two minutes were over. I took the plastic pregnancy test and looked at it. There were two stripes. I jump with delight off the toilet seat and put on my white panties and my long, black skirt. With my left hand I flushed the toilet and ran out of the toilet. Through large hall with the brown wooden stairs, past the first door on my left hand to the second door on my left hand. I took the handle and opened the door and ran inside.

"Shizuma! I'm pregnant!" Proud I had the pregnancy test in my right hand. The red haired woman ran past all the dinner table and hugged Shizuma. She sat at the short side of the table. She was reading the newspaper. While our kids were eating breakfast.

Shizuma placed the newspaper to the side as I ran inside. "That's great news! I really am the happiest mother in the world." Said the white-haired woman. For a small moment, the world seemed to dwell on the little miracle. My body weakened even briefly. Her eyes were always just stunning. My wife had beautiful black, golden eyes. The silver-haired woman came closer with her face and kissed me on my lips. I kissed passionately on her perfect lips.

"Urghh, disgusting! Get that thing away from my breakfast!" A white-haired teenager looked up with a filthy facial expression to the pregnancy test. She threw her chopsticks on the table and stood up from the table. "You just peed on that thing!" She pointed at the test. "I'll make myself ready for school." She said with a grumpy voice. The silver haired sixteen year old girl walked away from the table to the hallway. Before anyone could response to her behavior.

Another teenage girl in green pajamas rested her chopsticks on her rice bowl. She didn't eat from her chopsticks since her mother Nagisa ran in with the pregnancy test. She gets up and looks to her mothers with a smile. "Congratulations mom." Said she happy and she walked over to their side of the table. She gave them both her mothers a kiss on their cheek. "Excuse me, I need to make myself ready for school." Said the teenager as she moved towards the door towards the hallway.

Shizuma smiled happy. "You're excused, Have fun at school." She stood up and held Nagisa in her arms. She stroke with hand through Nagisa's long red hair. Shizuma was neatly dressed and ready for work. A white blouse with a beautiful black stretch pants. Shizuma's female forms were highlighted. She never hid her body. She was proud of her body, after two pregnancies, she still had a flat stomach and nice round breasts. She had a few stretch marks after she had given birth to twins. But these were already blurred in the time they grew up. She didn't mind a few stretch marks. She was a proud mother. Her second pregnancy was easier than the first. But it did still hurt.

A little light blond girl was still at the dining table eating with her chopsticks. She was eight years old and didn't understood what just happened. Just like her twin sisters her biological mother was the silver haired woman. She looked curiously at her two mothers. "Mommy, I'm full. Can I stop now?" asked she nicely. She laid her wooden chopsticks on the table and smiled.

Shizuma released her red-haired wife and looked seriously at her little wonder. "For this time. Only because you're older sisters already left. Without finishing their diner." Shizuma sighed. Normally she was very strict. Nobody was allowed to skip the breakfast. "Make yourself ready for school. Mama Nagisa will bring you to school." Shizuma stood up and gave Nagisa a kiss. She went to her youngest daughter Kaiya and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Do your best."

"What! Is it my turn to bring Kaiya to school?" asked the red-haired woman. Shizuma was already on her way to the hallway. "Yes, it is Tuesday. I have a full schedule at work." Shizuma stopped at the door and turned herself around to look at Nagisa. "I told you yesterday in bed." Said she with a smile. "I love you." She walked to the front door, putted on her heels on and took her car keys. She smiled at her keys. There was a little red heart that she had received from Nagisa. She could always think of her when she was away from home. She glanced back into the house. "I'm going!" Shizuma's voice sounded like an echo through the hallway and the rest of their house.

Shizuma had a full-time job. Shizuma worked as a teacher at Omori Senior High School. She gave French and Music, two difficult subjects. Her salary was also higher than average. Nagisa is the owner of a flower shop in the city where they live. Before they had children, she worked full time. But when the twins were born she started working less. After three children she had stopped and she appointed an operating chief. She visited the flower shop once or twice a week.

* * *

On the first floor Minako came out of the shower. She dried herself off with a towel. She did her pantie and bra on. Grabbed her green school skirt and white blouse and dressed herself. She picked up her brush and comb her short silver hair. The teenager took her hair dryer and blew her hair dry in a muddled model. Taking some hair wax and styled it in a perfect hairstyle. She brushed her teeth quickly and smiled to herself in the mirror. She blinked her own eye at her own reflection in the mirror.  
The teenager walked calm back to her bedroom. There she took her sneaker socks and put them on. She took her smartphone from the charger and opened the SMS function. Her fingers tabbed quickly on her keypad. Then she pressed send.

_{To Akuma Kenjou,_

_I'm ready to leave. See you in twenty minutes._

_Xxx Minako.}_

She did her smartphone in her bra and left her bedroom. She took the handle of the door next to hers and walked inside her sister's room. "Come on study nerd! We need to go." she left her sisters room and walked to the stairs. She sat on the railing and slid down the stairs and landed on both feet. She picked up her green sneakers and put them on.

"Not so fast!" Yelled my sister and she ran down the stairs and did her boots on. "Since when do you want to come on time?" asked my identical twin sister.

"Why do you care?" I opened the door and walked outside. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We both walked towards school. It was one of the few advantages of her silver-haired mother. Shizuma lived close to her work. So the teenagers lived close to their school. "Please tell me that we don't have France today." Asked I my younger sister looking a bit grumpy. The language did not sink in.  
My younger sister started to laugh at me. "We got France before lunch Right after English." Both ladies stopped by the traffic light and waited until the lights became green.  
"I hate France. It's so difficult. "Minako looked at the red light and waited.  
"You should ask mom's help when we're at home again." Said Kaida.  
When the lights turned green, they crossed the road. "No. I got more important things to do." They both walked in silence for a moment. "What is our first subject?" asked she. There came a ring out of her bra. She took her smartphone and looked on her screen. She pressed on the screen and did read her message.

_{From Kenjou Akuma,_

_Why does it take so long? I'm waiting at the schoolyard._

_Akuma...}_

"-n the first floor room twenty-three." I saw Kaida's eyes looking towards me.  
"Did you listen to me?" Asked she upset. I started to laugh.  
"A bit." I placed my smartphone back in my bra and watched my younger sister.  
"What you think about the baby?" asked I curiously to my younger twin sister.

"Amazing! We'll become big sisters again!" Said the long haired sister. Both girl walked on the schoolyard.  
"See you in class. Be on time." Said Kaida and she walked off to her friends.  
"Stop being so boring!" Yelled I after my sister when she walked away.

Curiously I looked around myself and saw my black haired girl with maroon colored eyes. I made my way over to her.  
"Hey Akuma. Sorry it took me so long. We just found out that my mother is pregnant." I sighed and smiled at her.  
"I missed you."  
The black haired girl nodded. "So who is pregnant this time?"  
"Nagisa." Answered I shortly.

Both girls walked towards the entrance of the school. "We got class in room twenty-three on the first floor." Said I calmly.  
"Subject?" asked Akuma with her low female voice.

"Ask my sister. I'm not a nerd!" Frustrated I walked into the classroom. We weren't the first. I walked over to my table, everyone knew that that was my seat in the last row of the seats. Nobody took my place. No matter how late I was.  
"What subject do we got?" Yelled I through the class when we walked into the classroom.

The teacher was already in the classroom she had black hair and red eyes. "Biology" said she calm while she was drinking her tea. Miss Slyer glared at my eyes. They were really cold. If looks could kill. I would be dead right now. But I smiled at her.

"You will find it unfortunate that I'm not late today." Said I when I placed my bag on the table taking my book out of my bag. Miss Slyer corners of her mouth went up as she waited for the rest of the class.

Fellow students walked into the classroom. Some in groups. Others alone. It was always a rush to be on time for the first lesson. Especially with her. Minako was looking to Miss Slyer. Only her name was an unpleasant tone. It just gave Minako the chills. Not only her. The rest of the class too. She didn't had any favorite students. Trying to give a compliment for a higher mark never worked and the word 'compassion' she had never heard of. But her favorite word was 'detention or hard work.' I smiled to her. She was a teacher that always gave homework and I was a student that never made it. We didn't get along. That was clear. Maybe I could make it before the lesson started.

The class was full with students now. Everyone was in here on time. They probably all knew the consequences. 'See me after class.' Would she say. Then you needed to stay. That wasn't the worst of it. But the detention-work was. Giving you five hundred sentences to write before the next lesson. I was still trying to find out what the homework was. But it was already too late.

"Everyone take your essay and place it on the table." Said she strict. She was collecting all the essays. Everyone did make it? I looked fast around myself. Even Akuma made it. It was total screwed right now. She came calm to my desks. She was even smiling. "Minako. I want your essay now. Not a second later." She looks at me with her dark red eyes. I didn't say a thing.  
"See me after class." Was her short answer. Then she walked further to get everything. Then she placed them on her desk and started her introduction. Quick I sat down and placed my bag next to the table the lesson started.  
Human anatomy. So boring... Why should I care about all the names of the bones or the muscles. All that interests me is the woman's vagina. The short silver-haired teenager laughed a bit about her own comment.

Minako was focusing the rest of the lesson. Looking in her book at Miss Slyer gave a short instruction by every bone. Minako only took a five seconds break to look at her teacher. She was deep in her story. She managed to tell all the names out of her head. I could never do that. A bit impressive. She did know what she was talking about.

"Next week.. An essay about bones. Thousand words. You can go now." Said she calm. I sighed in relief the lesson was over. I got up and walked to Akuma. The deadly fifty minutes were over.

"I'm still alive right?" asked I Akuma. She laughed a bit. "Yes you are, but not for long." Akuma gave me a kiss on my cheek and smiled to me. She was really the best girlfriend I ever had. Not that I dated a lot of girl. She was number three. Not that I saw her as number. I truly loved her. I could use the kiss as a good luck charm. I turned around and made my way towards the teacher's desk. She was already waiting for me looking in a wicked facial expression to me. She gave me a book and told me to look in it. I opened the book and looked to the pictures and the bold words. It was a book about bones. Forty pages with a small font size. Her instruction was clear. Overwrite. "Really?" I asked her in disbelieve.

She was looking to me. Still not happy. I was wondering what her problems was.  
"Yes and the essay from today. Plus the essay of next week. I'll suggest you to buy an agenda. It saves so much time. Now…  
get out. I have another class to teach." New rounds of new victims. I could read that from her facial expression. I still did not know why they did hire that witch.

I took the book from the teacher and made my way back to my table. Placed the book in my bag. Then I looked on the clock. The next lesson starts in two minutes. I took my bag and made my way out of the class. When my phone started to ring.

_{From Hanazono, Keade,_

_Room 2B12. }_

I read the message. My sister thought I didn't know the way. She was right.  
Only two minutes to arrive at the other side of the school. I'll never make it. I didn't want another detention. Fast I made my way over to the other side of the school. But that took some time. I saw the door of next class.  
The bell for the next lesson rang. I was late and tried to sneak in.  
It was already clear it was not my big day.

For a moment I really felt captured in the teacher's eyes. Blue eyes with blond hair. I smiled to her. "Come sit." Said she calm with a smile. Calm I made the way to my desk I was lucky. It was our friendly math teacher. I took my books out my bag and watched them calm. I read the title again…. MATH! Was the only thing that came up in my brain. My worst subject. She started with the homework round. But this time I wasn't the only one that didn't finish it, but she wanted an explanation.

I could lie. But didn't. "I don't understand it." Said I calm. She understood, I wasn't lying. Not that I did my best. I was allowed to stay in the classroom. We started to check the homework. She explained every problem on the schoolboard. I did even listen. But after ten minutes math was already boring. Calm I looked around myself. My eyes connected with Akuma. Quickly I blinked an eye at her.


End file.
